Many consumer devices look identical or nearly identical to other consumer devices. Not only do different models manufactured by the same company often times look the same, but so do models made by different companies. For example, the popular Motorola RAZR V3 model looks the same as the Motorola RAZR V3c model. In addition, the Motorola RAZR V3 model (which is a flip-top type mobile phone) looks similar to other flip-top type mobile phones. As another example, the colors and shapes of laptops may vary to some extent; nevertheless, most laptop computers look nearly the same as every other laptop computer.
Because many consumer devices (e.g. mobile phones and laptop computers) are integral with the daily lives of their users, there is a desire to customize or personalize such devices. In response, some manufactures have started making such devices in different colors. However, the number of different colors tends to be limited. In addition, many users believe that simply changing a color is not enough of a personalization/customization.
The process of ordering personalized skins and fulfilling the orders in an efficient, timely and user friendly manner can be difficult. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved order fulfillment and content management system and method for processing skin product orders.